


Hidden Desires

by AnimaLibra



Category: Free!
Genre: Can't tag everything because of spoilers, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, and Haru gives him everything he needs, because we all know that Makoto deserves love and attention, dominant Haru, submissive Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaLibra/pseuds/AnimaLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello readers!<br/>I wrote this little part a while ago and found it today. I thought it would be a nice treat for the weekend (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> I wrote this little part a while ago and found it today. I thought it would be a nice treat for the weekend (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“I don’t think this is a good idea Haru. “ Makoto eyes the object in Haru’s hands and turns away. Both boys are in Haru’s bedroom after swim practice, eager to explore each other’s bodies. It isn’t their first time but when Haru told him his idea, his head was spinning.

“Don’t worry Makoto, it’s okay”, answers Haru reassuringly.

“But…“

“No but’s, don’t you trust me?” Haru’s eyes are sincere, serious and as beautiful as ever thinks Makoto to himself. He can loose himself in his azure depths but now isn’t the time for this. And…he really loves when he is dominant…when he claims him and shows him that he was only truly his. Not that Haru wouldn’t shower him in affection, he does and he can clearly see it in his eyes every time they would meet. So asking him if he would trust him is rather painful because Makoto trusts Haru with his life.

“Of course I trust you Haru!” he replies scandalized. 

“Then trust me, I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Makoto looks at the handcuffs; smooth steel, on the inside green plush fur. Embarrassed he hides his face in the pillows. He still argues in his head about the proposed idea but in the end Haru wins every time, he knows it and of course his boyfriend knows it too. On the other side he can’t deny that Haru’s idea is really really hot and that the thought about it lets him shiver in anticipation. So he shyly nods, pressing his face deeper into the cool pillows. 

With a gentle smile Haru kisses him on his cheek and whispers in his ear, “Thank you. You’re so good Makoto, the best.” 

When he hears these words he looks shyly at his lover and smiles. Gosh he loves being praised, especially when it comes to Haru.

“Everything for you Haru” whispers Makoto softly back and the green in his eyes glows like shining jewels. 

Sometimes Haru asks himself if Makoto even notices how cute he can be. He drowns in his beautiful eyes, almost forgetting what they are doing right now, but Haru composes himself and tightens the grip on the handcuffs. Licking his lips, he eyes the others bare torso.  
Feeling the traveling eyes on his skin, Makoto is far too conscious. He becomes even more embarrassed because every part his boyfriend lays his eyes on is hot and turns him even more on. Haru’s eyes have so much power that sometimes he asks himself if the other knows what he is doing to him. 

“You ready?” asked Haru tenderly. 

Both lock their gaze and in a silent conversation, Haru makes sure that Makoto is okay and doesn’t feel pressured. Nodding once, the brunette raises his arms hesitantly over his head and bites his lip. Feeling the raising warmth in his cheeks, he closes his eyes bashfully. 

Haru takes a moment to appreciate the sight, his boyfriend, sprawled on the bed sheets, a deep blush coloring his cheeks and neck, eyes firmly closed out of embarrassment…Haru shivers in anticipation.  
He opens the handcuffs audibly waiting for Makoto’s reaction. The brunette’s eyes open immediately, peeking at the source of the noise. Haru wants that Makoto sees it, feels it, knows, what he’s doing so under the other’s gaze he cautiously wraps the handcuffs around his wrists. 

“Does it feel good? Everything all right?” asks Haru concerned. He doesn’t accept even the slightest chance of hurting Makoto.

“I-it’s okay” replies Makoto nervously.

With a final click Haru closes the handcuffs and draws back. The brunette looks from his wrists to Haru. He tries to move but he can only feel the soft plush, his hands remaining in place. Then he looks to the black haired boy before him and finally his vulnerability hits him. He is helpless, at the mercy of his boyfriend, and he can do everything with him without doing anything against it…  
Makoto feels arousal pooling in his lower half and his trousers are even more constricting than before.

Haru is pleased with Makoto’s reaction. Slowly he lets his fingertips glide over the tanned arms and the bare torso. 

Makoto squirms under his touch and whines a pitiful “Haruuuuuu”.

He enjoys it, gosh he could already jerk off to the sight of his boyfriend like this, but he has to keep himself in check to drive Makoto to the utmost pleasure. He would do everything for him to drive him crazy, make him even more crazy about him. He can’t get enough of Makoto, of touching Makoto, of feeling, Makoto…

Playing with the hem of the brunette’s trousers, Haru eyes his boyfriend curiously. He can already feel the need, sees it in these shining green eyes but Makoto has to be patient, so he slowly, almost painfully slowly removes his pants while Makoto watches him impatiently. 

It isn’t like him to beg, at least not this early but Makoto wants to be touched, wants to feel Haru’s cold fingertips tracing over his skin and his most sensitive parts so he huffs a few times to speed things up. Of course Haru notices it and he had to suppress a smirk when he peeks at his boyfriend obviously pouting. Carefully placing the clothes on the floor, he removes his own shirt in a swift motion and looks at the boy before him again. Makoto is silent for a moment, too engrossed in Haru’s bare chest. He sees it all the time, during swim practice, during baths, during summer time, but every time he undresses himself in one of their bedrooms it feels different. Makoto can’t really describe how but it is obviously and seeing Haru’s pink cute little nipples he likes to suck so much…

Azure eyes are staring at him and finally he turns his gaze to the other’s face. The slight smirk on Haru’s lips lets his embarrassment grow even more. 

“You really like seeing me undress, don’t you?” says Haru smugly while opening his belt. 

Makoto swallows audibly. Haru’s voice is just so…but he won’t give in that easily therefore he replies teasingly, “At least in the bedroom Haru-chan.”

His boyfriend frowns disapprovingly and lifts one of his eyebrows. Makoto still teases him in this position, it seems like he still doesn’t get it…

So Haru nonchalantly removes his other clothes completely and straightens himself. Makoto’s eyes become big, amazed by the beauty of his boyfriend.  
Crawling over to the brunette, Haru whispers in his ear, “Seems like you still don’t know your position Makoto.”

And Makoto looks at the other’s face and swallows again because Haru looks like the personification of seduction. Shaking his bangs in his usual manner, he strokes his hand over his own chest while eying his boyfriend. He knows that he can tease Makoto like that, show him that he is at his mercy and that only he can relieve his need. So he touches himself more while his eyes are glued on the other’s face. He touches his inner tights with his fingertips, trailing upwards till he finds his cock. Stroking lazily, he studies Makoto’s face with a smirk. Makoto looks wrecked, his breathes are uneven, sweat is building on his forehead and his mouth is slightly open. Licking his lips, he stares at Haru’s busy hand and can’t suppress a moan. He wants to touch Haru so bad…but Haru won’t allow it that was obvious. 

Pulling at the handcuffs, he bits his lip with his eyes full of plea. 

Haru smirks even more and begins to stroke one of his nipples. A soft moan escapes his pink lips because the combined sensation feels just too good. 

“Haru please…” pleads Makoto with glassy eyes and blown pupils.

“What do you want?” asks he boyfriend teasingly.

“Ah…let me touch you, please…” The blush on his cheeks becomes even darker and he hides his face in embarrassment because gosh his voice sounds so needy and vulnerable and…

"No." Haru's firm voice is resolute. "The only one who touches is me." 

And within an instant Haru is towering over Makoto and kisses softly his temple. Laying his hand on the other’s cheeks, he slowly turns Makoto’s head so they can face each other. For a moment Haru looks into the depths of green and black when he finally licks over Makoto’s plump lips.  
The brunette can’t suppress a delighted moan because final finally Haru is touching him and he was waiting for this kiss the whole time therefore he eagerly follows Haru’s tongue with his lips. Tucking softly at it, he looks directly at his lover and demands for more. Of course Haru can’t deny him anything therefore he kisses the brunette passionately back, biting his lips and sucking at them because Makoto likes it so much. The keen moans he swallows while kissing his boyfriend breathless encourages Haru even more. He licks into the other’s mouth, stroking his tongue with his own, encircling it while fighting for dominance. Of course Makoto slips back like always, letting his lover do as he pleases. With a wet sound they finally part, both flushed and breathing heavily.

Haru licks over his lips, enjoying the last bit of Makoto’s taste. He can see that his boyfriend’s eyes are unfocused, still too engrossed in their kiss. So he uses his chance to kiss at the other’s neck, gaining a surprised “Haru”. Reaching one of Makoto’s sensitive parts, he softly bites down while stroking the other’s arms tenderly. 

The brunette bits his lip. He wants to touch Haru so much but he can't thanks to the handcuffs. He tries to get closer to him and kisses the mop of black hair. His lover travels further and further down, covering him in butterfly kisses when he encircles one pink nipple with his tongue. Makoto moans needily and arches his back up, trying to follow this awesome wet hot mouth. Lightly blowing over the exposed sensitive skin Haru finally kisses the top and begins to suck it. He listens to Makoto’s delighted moans, gaining another louder one when he twists the nipple with his teeth.  
Peeking at the other’s face, Haru is pleased with his result. Makoto's blush already travels down to his neck and the green color of his eyes isn’t visible anymore. Brushing his fingertips over the other nipple, he smirks. 

“Haru please…” whines Makoto while eying his lover. 

“Be patient” is the only reply he gets. Haru strokes his stomach so softly that the other shivers. He needs to be touched, more, more so he moves along his boyfriend’s fingers, trying to catch every possible friction. 

And when Haru finally FINALLY travels down to his groin, lightly stroking his inner tights he can see his eager eyes, licking his lips in anticipation. He can clearly see how his lover’s mouth is right over his most sensitive part and feel the other’s breath. When Haru opens his lips Makoto doesn’t feel the sweet wet sensation but something else. Blinking a few times he feels somehow heavy around his face as if there was something lying on his nose…

The brunette opens drowsily his eyes while looking around. It is still dark and only the street lamps from outside illuminate the room. Right, he is sleeping over. Peeking at his side, he can see Haru’s sleeping face, his mouth slightly open while breathing slowly. Then he focuses his gaze on his nose and recognizes the other’s hand. Great. Having a wet dream and then when he finally comes to the good part his sleeping lover wakes him unintentionally up. After this one thought he remembers too vividly what he was dreaming about only a second ago. He shyly studies the relaxed, almost angelic face of Haru. He looks so different when he was asleep, especially when he compares it to…  
He slightly turns his face away. He never knew that he had these hidden desires and frankly he is really shocked about it right now…but it was really hot, being tied, being helpless, being at the mercy of Haru…

Makoto bits his lip. Maybe…he can try hiding it but his lover would know right away that he is keeping something from him.  
He would never force Haru to do something like this for him, especially if he wouldn’t like the idea but…maybe he could propose something similar? 

Embarrassed he hides his face behind a pillow. There is really no way that he could tell Haru his dream, no way. Too embarrassing. Looking at his forgotten erection, he decides that he has to calm down. Counting mackerel. Thinking about homework or something like this. But how can he calm down when Haru is sleeping right beside him, when he can feel his warmth, the weight of his soft body pressing against him, smelling his familiar scent…

The brunette swallows. Closing his eyes tightly, he clenches his fists. Calm down, he chants in his mind. Try to sleep…

 

The next morning arrives far too early. Makoto couldn’t sleep at all. He wakes up drowsily, feeling like being hit by a train. The first thing he sees are two azure eyes right before him. 

“Wake up Makoto. It’s time to go to the pool.” 

Right, they have a date with the others at the pool. Of course Haru would be all to eager to go. Rubbing his neck awkwardly, Makoto tries to shove the thoughts about his dream last night away.

“Hehe…yes Haru-chan I’m coming.”

“Drop the –chan” replies the other boy and his gaze just lingers a little bit longer than usual on the other.

Embarrassed the brunette turns his face away. Of course he knows, he is Haru…

“We’ll talk later” says Haru while leaving the room. 

Makoto blinks a few times and slumps down. He is screwed… which is somehow ironical because in this moment he wishes for nothing else.  
Lightly clapping on his cheeks he leaves the bed and walks after his boyfriend. This will be a long long day, thinks Makoto while dressing himself. Hopefully he forgets everything and can concentrate on swimming with his friends because THIS is important right now. Of course life isn’t easy on Makoto, especially when he needs it.


End file.
